A new Begining
by tammy-kins
Summary: Its the same one from earlier and no I was unable to type out the updates, I just sorted it out. Am on break so I will update. So please rereview.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey101- A New Beginning Romance (Dana and Logan)

Disclaimer: Guess what┘ yes you▓re right. Like every-one else that writes I don▓t own any-thing. I don▓t even own my hair. I▓m saying to myself- Tamekia you▓re 14; you need to learn to comb your hair. Yeah I▓m really lazy, really surprised that I▓m typing this fanfic out. My hair▓s actually really thick, I▓m Jamaican and my hair has never been processed in any way. So I▓m there trying to comb my hair and my mom▓s like ⌠what are you doing?■ So am like ⌠I▓m just trying to comb my hair■ and then she▓s all like ⌠why are you combing your hair? Did I tell you that you could comb your hair?■ So am like ⌠I thought it was my hair and I could comb it as I pleased■ I replied. Then she▓s all like ⌠I didn▓t tell you to go in your hair so go and put down the comb!■ So yes people, I own absolutely nothing┘ at all! So this is proof enough that I own nothing. That was a true story by the way┘ and I was not exaggerating! Any ways if I was lucky enough to actually own something such as Zoey101, Dana would come back and she and Logan would figure stuff out and Nicole wouldn▓t leave. I mean what is Zoey101 without a super-preppy girl?

Chapter 1

⌠Hey guys■, said Dana sitting down. The whole gang was sitting at their usual table outside. ⌠So┘ um┘ I have something to tell you guys.■ Dana said nervously.

⌠You▓re finally admitting your love to me?■ Logan said cockily.

⌠In your dreams lover-boy■ Dana smirked.

⌠So what do you have to tell us■ Zoey said or more of asked.

⌠Oh yeah■ Dana started fidgeting with her fingers ⌠I▓m moving to France┘■Dana wasn▓t even finished when Logan who was drinking a bottle of water spat it out with words saying ⌠You▓re doing what?■ he said spitting water over everyone▓s food. Every-one including Logan got up to throw the now inedible food. (A/N: Actually, the food is edible, but that would be really nasty to eat. Imagine tasting some-one▓s saliva all over your food. Yes I know I▓m disgusting you, but I enjoy disgusting and annoying people. Oh yeah, and making them suffer. Damn its fun! It▓s just too fun to be true or describe. Okay I▓ll stop babbling geesh! And you call me annoying!) When they all returned, Zoey quickly asked, ⌠What do you mean you▓re moving to France?■

⌠Yeah!■ The whole gang said in union.

⌠I didn▓t even get to finish■, said Dana nicely. That sorta freaked every-one out. ⌠It▓s only for the next semester or maybe the summer one too■ Dana finished up.

⌠So?■ Logan questioned.

⌠I▓ll be back. It won▓t even be that long. Before you guys you know it I▓ll be back and you won▓t even realize that I left and ten I▓ll be back■

⌠So when are you leaving?■ Michael asked sadly.

⌠Oh, about that┘ well you see┘■ Dana mumbled

⌠Would you spit it out already?■ Logan demanded from her.

⌠Logan!■ Dana shouted at him ⌠no one, at all, tells me what to do. I don▓t care how rich you are dad are! ▒Cause guess my parents are as just as rich as your dad and even richer.■ Dana finished leaving Logan sitting down quietly and a bit surprised.

⌠Dana,■ Zoey started ⌠could you go back to answering the question?■

⌠Oh yeah. I▓m leaving tomorrow tonight at about 9. My flight is at 11■ Dana said.

⌠And you▓re just telling us this?■ Chase demanded an answer.

⌠Well I didn▓t know about France until last night when my parents told me. O I sorta told you immediately■ she answered with a little nervous smile. Every-one sat there, their faces l9oking sad and gloomy. Dana watched them as they sat in silence. It went on for a while until Dana decided to break the ear shattering silence.

⌠I can visit on weekends and French holidays■ Dana said putting on a fake smile that made her face her look scary.

Don▓t do that babe,■ Logan retorted, ⌠It messes up your beautiful face■.

Everyone including Dana was dumbstruck. Logan had never called a girl beautiful before. Hot, cute sexy, fine, tasty or some other weird noise, but beautiful! Who knew the word was in his vocabulary? Dana sat there and blushed a bit. Luckily only Zoey saw it and didn▓t mention it to the rest of the gang.

⌠What?■ Logan asked now realizing everyone was staring at him oddly.

⌠You sorta just called Dana beautiful■ Chase retorted.

⌠So what? She▓s hottt!■ Logan said matter-of-factly.

⌠Yah know what┘■ Dana started ⌠I have to go and start packing for tomorrow. Later guys■ Dana finished.

⌠I wish I could help you Dana, but I▓ve got a class now■ Zoey said and everyone agreeing excepting Logan.

⌠Don▓t you have a class?■ questioned Chase

⌠No dad!■ Logan said whining like a little kid ⌠She and I have the same schedule■.

⌠Oh. Well we have to go unless we▓re going to be late for our classes. Later you two.■ Chase retorted.

⌠Okay, bye.■ Dana said waving to everyone else.

She and Logan walked back to the room she shared with Zoey and Nicole in silence. Logan broke the silence this time by asking ---

⌠So┘are you going to miss anyone while you▓re at France?■ with his usual hot guy smirk plastered to his face.

⌠I▓m going to miss everyone. Even you pretty boy■ she replied smiling.

⌠Of course you▓re going to miss me. I mean, just look at me!...■ Logan was cut off by Dana

⌠Listen Reese...■ and then she was cut off by him too

⌠┘Are you going to miss anyone special... like a guy?■ Logan completed.

⌠Oh┘yeah. But I can▓t tell you■

⌠Why not? You know I won▓t tell anyone. You know that you can trust me! Plus, if I told anyone I▓d be a dead man.■ Logan said

⌠You▓re right■ she chuckled ⌠I▓ll tell you tomorrow when I▓m leaving.■

⌠Why not now?■ he questioned

They reached her room and she got out her room key and opened the door. They both walked in the room and Logan closed the door behind them.

⌠Are you going to answer me?■ he questioned sitting on Zoey▓s bed

⌠Yes!■ she screamed getting annoyed ⌠I don▓t want to tell you until I▓m leaving because you▓re going to ask me endless questions. And I don▓t want to punch out your teeth my last day at P.C.A.■ she finished

⌠Okay. That▓s fine with me■ Logan said in response to Dana▓s statement (threat)

He started helping her pack. He saw a small drawer and decided to start with it. When he opened it he realized it was her underwear drawer. For some weird reason Logan felt as if someone was watching him stare at Dana▓s colorful under wears. The one that caught his eye was one that said ▒Beautiful▓ in black writing in a bright pink background. Before he could observe the others, he felt a sting on his right cheek.

⌠Ahhhhh!■ Logan yelled in pain ⌠what was that for?■

⌠That▓s what you get for going through my underwear drawer you pervert!■ Dana shouted

⌠I was just trying to help!■ he retorted still rubbing his cheek ⌠I▓m sorry okay, I didn▓t know that it was your underwear drawer■ Logan apologized making a puppy-dog pout. He looked so cute, Dana thought to herself.

⌠Okay you▓re forgiven■ she smiled

⌠I like the pink one■ Logan smirked, returning to his usual cocky self.

Dana wasn▓t exactly sure what he was talking about so she asked ⌠What the hell are you talking about?■

⌠The pink underwear that has black writing that says ▒Beautiful▓. I like it. I didn▓t expect you to have it. Yeah, you▓re beautiful and all. But I thought you hated pink■ Logan replied.

⌠I do hate pink; my mom bought it for me. And never discuss my underwear with me perv!■ Dana attacked. She was blushing from the comment of her being called beautiful by Logan and the fact that he was talking about her underwear. She didn▓t want him to know she was blushing so she kicked his left foot.

⌠Ahhhhh! Dana, what did I do this time?■ Logan questioned in pain. She wasn▓t exactly sure what to reply so she surprisingly apologized. Logan didn▓t want to take the apology, so Dana surprised him and just gave him a kiss on his right cheek. That sure as hell shut him up 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan just stood there in shock. Dana turned her face from him and blushed even harder than before. She gave her first kiss, and to Logan! Dana turned back to Logan. Of course it wasn▓t Logan▓s first kiss, but it sure as hell put him in shock. Though it was a little pathetic kiss he liked it because Dana gave him.

⌠What was that for?■ Logan asked when he finally got back his voice

⌠Just my way of apologizing■ Dana answered Logan with a little smile.

They finally finished half of the packing and were heading for algebra class.

⌠Do we really have to go Dana?■ Logan sorta pleaded question

⌠Yes Logan! Algebra isn▓t that hard■ Dana responded

⌠It▓s feakin▓ boring! I can hardly stay awake. Miss Glastly is a 26 year old that dresses like a 90 year old■ said Logan

⌠You▓d probably find algebra easier if you stopped concentrating on our loser teacher and shift your attention to what she▓s saying Logan. You would definitely understand the lesson better!■ Dana replied

⌠Okay then. But this is going to be really hard and you won▓t be here to help me■ Logan said

⌠Well┘ what if you learnt to help yourself? You▓re obsessed with yourself anyways. It really shouldn▓t be that hard■ Dana retorted

⌠I▓m not the only one I▓m obsessed with┘■ Logan said looking into Dana▓s eyes and holding her hand in his.

His hands feel so soft, Dana was thinking to herself, and his brown eyes are magnificent. She blushed at his warmth and then remembered she couldn▓t put down her guard or let him know she liked him until the second she was leafing. Dana snapped out of her thoughts and let goof Logan▓s hand. She wanted to hold them forever though. They were just so soft and warm; it sorta took her breath away. Yah know it blew her mind. She blushed a little bit before saying ⌠Come on Logan. Stop playing around or we▓re going to be late for class■.

⌠I wasn▓t playing Dana, I was being serious.■ he smirked at her

⌠Whatever■ she said rolling her eyes and not believing Logan▓s previous statement.

Logan was right, Dana was thinking. Algebra is so damn boring and Miss What▓s-her-name dresses like an old lady. Her laptop was on so she decided to go and check her mail. Dana yawned and got an IM like 4seconds after. It was from Logan.

2HOT4U: told u algebra was boring

ATTITUDE: whatever. Wat do u usually do in algebra? I want 2 sleep.

2HOT4U: I make out

ATTITUDE: pleeez b serious

2HOT4U: sleep, flirt, and stare at ur beauty or whatever else I can find 2 do. We could continue talking though.

ATTITUDE: ok.

2HOT4U: watz yuh fav color?

ATTITUDE: red; it means blood, war, pain etcetera. Things I like to do 2 u. it also means love.

2HOT4U: mine is purple; means royalty and thatz wat I am. I don▓t really like wearing though. Doesn▓t exactly go wit my skin color.

ATTITUDE: Logan get ovr ur self pleeez

2HOT4U: u no u want me babe. Watz the longest uve ever made out?

ATTITUDE: 52-55 sec

2HOT4U: that▓s hot. Ure hot. I▓m hot. Well me, it was about 2mins. I didn▓t let go any oxygen

ATTITUDE: gud 4 u

2HOT4U: wat do u think is d hottest ting about me?

If the bell didn▓t ring, well Dana would probably have to write his abs┘ and his muscles. Sometimes just thinking about them made her drool. She quickly locked her laptop. Saved by the bell! Dana was saying to herself. She quickly picked up her stuff and left. Logan did the same and had to run to catch her up.

⌠So what▓s your answer?■ Logan nagged when he caught up to her.

She didn▓t want to answer in her usual ▒fuck off!▓ way ▒cause she liked Logan and wanted him to really like her back. So she said in the nicest way she could, ⌠Logan let▓s get off the topic. Okay?■

Logan saw that she was trying to be nice and decided not to bother on the topic.

Later that day┘. Night infact┘ Friday night to be more specific.

The whole gang sat in Dana▓s room helping her packing up.

⌠Finally!■ Michael said throwing himself on the girl▓s couch.

⌠Damn! Dana I didn▓t know you had that much clothes. You▓re worst than Nicole■ Logan said surprised.

⌠Whatever■ Dana replied.

⌠Hey wanna go to a party? I mean you are leaving tomorrow■ Nicole asked

⌠I don▓t think so. I▓m not the party type■ Dana answered

⌠Okay let▓s all make a circle!■ Nicole said excitedly. Everyone obeyed Nicole and formed a circle on the ground. Nicole joined in happily. She put an empty glass bottle in the middle of the circle of the people sitting. ⌠Let▓s play spin the bottle and 15mins in heaven in one!■ Nicole squealed.

⌠Let▓s not!■ Dana said almost shouting. She didn▓t want to end up kissing Logan! Well┘ she did want to kiss him but, she would be too scared to. And she didn▓t want to end up kissing anyone else but Logan. She knew why Nicole was doing this. She and Zoey have this crazy idea that she and Logan would make the perfect couple. Right, and Zoey and Chase are gonna admit their feelings. (A/N: Yes, that was Dana being sarcastic. She takes it off of her author-moi. I love it sort of comes naturally.)

⌠Come on Dana■ Zoey chirped in ⌠it▓ll be fun. You might find out that like somebody more than you thought■ Zoey finished looking towards Logan so Dana could see. Dana blushed a bit. She did want to find out if Logan liked her, but she didn▓t want it to be obvious.

⌠Come on Dana■ Chase said ⌠we could put in a mix of ▒truth or dare▓. You love that. Just this once. You never partake in our silly games, just this once. Please■ Chase said putting ion his puppy face

⌠Okay■ Dana finally gave in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicole planned with everyone that fate would make the bottle land on either of the two when either of the two. And she was right.

⌠Logan■ Zoey said ⌠it▓s your turn to do truth or dare, spin the bottle and then go have your 15minutes in heaven■ Zoey completed.

⌠Truth or dare?■ Nicole asked

⌠Dare■ Logan replied

⌠Okay. I dare you to take 10 extra minutes of heaven. Which will make that┘awm■ Nicole started counting on her fingers 15+10 ┘from one.

⌠The answer is 25minutes Nicole■ Dana and Logan said at the same time and rolled their eyes at her intelligence level.

⌠Oh thanks guys!■ Nicole replied with her usual preppy smile.

Logan spun the bottle again. As intended, the bottle landed on Dana. Everyone looked at her wondering how she would react to it. But she didn▓t shout or any of that. She just said---

⌠Let▓s get this over with■ in her usual attitude and walked towards the closet. She turned and said to Logan ⌠as soon as I enter this closet the time starts■. With that she walked in her sorta small closet.

⌠By the way■ Michael added ⌠its 25minutes and not ten. Remember Nicole▓s dare to Logan?■ Michael questioned hoping to refresh Dana▓s memory.

⌠Yeah■ Dana replied

Logan got up, walked to the closet and closed the door behind him. Dana quickly turned on the lights and sadly saw Logan▓s cute smirk which was followed by---

⌠I knew we▓d end up together■

Dana▓s face was a look of pure disgust.

▒Listen Logan, we▓ll kiss for 5 seconds and that▓s it okay?■ Dana demanded

⌠Dana it▓s called 15 minutes in heaven, not 5 seconds in heaven, plus we have an extra an minutes■ Logan responded. He was getting seriously pissed. Dana saw and tried calm him down- in the meanwhile the rest of the gang decided to go to Sushi Rox. They all agreed that Dana and Logan needed some time together alone. To admit their feelings before Dana left for two semesters.

Back in the closet┘

⌠Maybe we should just talk for awhile■ Dana said attempting to calm Logan down. But it didn▓t work; Dana knew one thing could calm Logan down no matter what. So she decided to do it, plus she always wanted to. So here it goes, Dana thought. She took a step forward and placed her lips on Logan▓s and kissed him. His lips were already parted and Dana slid her tongue in and started playing with his tongue. They were making out for like 7 seconds but then Dana stopped and pulled away. She stepped back blushing and looked at Logan until they▓re eyes met and she looked away quickly placing her eyes on her shoes. She couldn▓t believe she just did that, make-out with Logan! Even if it was just 7 seconds, it was 7 glorious seconds. Logan is right, he is a GREAT kisser! Dana felt nervous and extremely awkward now. Logan looked at her and gave a surprisingly but yet pleased smile. She felt weird and leaned against the wall. Logan stepped towards her until they were a few millimeters apart.

⌠Let▓s try that again■ Logan said cockily ⌠but a little bit longer■

⌠No thanks Logan■ Dana said though she knew she wanted more.

⌠Come on Dana, you know you want to■ he said coming a slight bit closer sending chills up her spine

⌠Logan lets be serious■ Dana demanded

⌠Who says I▓m not?■ Logan replied/asked flirtatiously ⌠you know that I like you Dana. And I have a feeling that you like me too. So what if we get serious? I don▓t want you to leave for a half a year without knowing how you really feel about me or how I feel about you.■ Logan said sincerely

Dana could see from his eyes that he was being truthful but she didn▓t want to believe him. ⌠Logan don▓t play with me. Do you seriously like me or is this just one of your little jokes ▒cause it▓s not funny.■ Dana said harshly. But then softened hr voice and asked ⌠Don▓t mess with me Logan. I know how you are with girls Logan, I▓m not stupid. You go out with them, give them a good time, you guys become steady and then you cheat on her with a to of girls and then you repeat thing over and over again.■

⌠Dana you▓re different. I didn▓t care about those other girls, you▓re different. I really like you Dana. I▓d never do anything to hurt you and I mean it. I think I love you.■ He said and smiled.

⌠How do you know like me much less love me? And what do you so call like about me Reese?■ Dana questioned. It wasn▓t that she didn▓t want to believe him, it▓s just that┘with his reputation and all, how could she know if he was being serious? Dana wasn▓t type to believe rumors but she knew the ones about Logan were true because he had confirmed them himself. She felt sad now that she knew Logan liked her but she knew that it wouldn▓t work out because Logan would cheat on her with some bimbo like what he did with all the other girls he▓s ever dated. He would break her heart; regardless of what he said about her being different she knew he would. And him breaking her heart would break down that protective wall she built up against the whole world and everyone.

⌠Dana listen■, Logan said running his hands through his curly but yet sexy dirty blond locks. ⌠I really do love you. I▓m not the kinda guy to talk about my feelings (especially to the girl I▓m crushing on)--- but I▓ve never felt this sensation when I see anyone else. You▓re special┘unique, different, you don▓t take crap and do I have to state the obvious? You▓re dead drop HOTTT! And even if you act bitchy sometimes you have the complete right to; plus it looks hot on you.■ He said the last part with a Logan smirk. Dana stood straight up from leaning off the wall and looked into Logan▓s eyes. He seemed to be coming closer to her but she wasn▓t exactly sure. Then, as if some sorta force was pulling them Dana towards Logan as they looked into each other▓s eyes their lips just suddenly met. They made out for a minute or so with each of them loving the sensation it caused them both. Dana finally came back to her senses and realized she should probably stop making out with Logan. Then she suddenly realized that her bra strap was being pulled not to mention she didn't feel as warm as she did in the beginning. She suddenly felt something wet ; like a tongue, but it felt good. Dana finally realized that she and Logan were no longer kissing and opened her eyes to see Logan caressing her breasts. She was speechless and wanted him to stop because she knew what they were doing was wrong but it felt so good and she wanted him to continue nevertheless. Then a thought came to her head that shook her- suppose they had sex? She couldn't lose her virginity in a closet and at 14 at that. Well she was almost 14. Unlike the others, she was born late in the year; November the 13th to be more specific.

"Logan...please...stop" Dana moaned as Logan suckled her now aroused nipples. Logan was so caught up in his own world of suckling Dana's tender flesh that he didn't even realized when she moaned his name in pleasure to stop. (People who are challenged mentally, that was an ironic moment. I won't even tell you; try and figure it out yourself) Logan truly didn't know what he was doing, it was as if his hands and every other part of his body had a mind of its own. He always wondered what sex would be like and who he'd do it with. He never expected to break his virginity at such a tender age though he thought 14 fine an age to go around and fuck like crazy.

A/N: I'll update as soon as possible. I'm not in a writer's block situation so it won't take too long. Please review so I can know if its any good. Thanks :) :P 


End file.
